Further understanding of insulin resistance in obesity and diabetes by investigating the relationship between chronically increased intramuscular fatty acid availability and insulin resistance in obesity and NIDDM, whether insulin resistance is associated with intramuscular fatty acid availability, and investigate mechanisms leading to increased intramyocyte lipid deposition.